1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a post-processing apparatus of a solar cell, and more particularly to a post-processing apparatus of a solar cell based on a crystalline semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, exhaustion of existing energy resources, such as petroleum and coal, has been forecast with the result that interest in alternative energy resources substituting for the existing energy resources has risen. Among such alternative energy resources is a solar cell that converts photovoltaic energy into electrical energy using a semiconductor device, which is in the spotlight as a next-generation cell.
The solar cell may be fabricated through formation of various layers and electrodes based on design. The design of various layers and electrodes may determine the efficiency of the solar cell. Low efficiency of the solar cell must be overcome in order to commercialize the solar cell. For this reason, various layers and electrodes of the solar cell are designed such that the efficiency of the solar cell can be maximized, and various processing procedures are carried out to maximize the efficiency of the solar cell. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a post-processing apparatus of a solar cell that is capable of maximizing the efficiency of the solar cell.